


she fell again

by yugiamane



Series: do I have to title this [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiamane/pseuds/yugiamane
Summary: He meets her eyes again as she goes down.





	she fell again

**Author's Note:**

> my friend Forced me to post this I was held at gunpoint istfg
> 
> anyway u ever just think 'oh fuck what if shintaro saw ayano die?'

I see that red scarf of hers. She's fleeing up to the rooftop. I don't know why.. But I have a terrible feeling about she'll end up doing. I'm chasing after her, and she looks behind for a single second and her eyes widen.

"What are you doing here?!" She screams, tears pouring out of her eyes. She looks so sad, I can.. I can imagine what she's going to do. "You can't stop me, Shintaro! I.. I have to do this, okay?"

What am I doing here?

Why did I chase Ayano up here?! She's about to jump, oh my GOD! She's about to fucking jump, no, no way!

I stumbled towards her, taking in a breathe. "You- You don't need to do this!" I flinched at the sound of my own voice. I was loud for someone who shouldn't care anyways. I hadn't treated her like anything special before this shit.

"I know I haven't been the greatest friend, and.. I'm sorry!" She looks confused. Oh, oh no, I can't.. This isn't helping. I feel partly dizzy as I step closer. We're still so far apart. I can't stop her if I tried.

Why am I panicking now? Is it because I thought she was invincible to these things? To.. death? Did I really have so much faith in her optimism? Did I? Her pretty smile, and the constant but genuine kindness..? The scarf that she wore? The words she spoke when she failed a test?

Did I seriously have so much blind faith?

"I don't want to lose you! Please, please! Don't leave me, Ayano!" Those wretched words fall out of my lips. She smiles at me so sadly it hurts. I hurt. I shut my eyes tight, just to avoid seeing as she goes down. But I don't hear anything, not even a whoosh. Why hasn't she..? I feel myself shaking, and I let out a breathe.

I open my eyes, and she whispers a goodbye before her eyes gaze back into mine as she falls for the millionth time again. Her eyes widen before she's gone, a word dying on her tongue.

 _Red_.


End file.
